


【wanlson】花絮

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities＆Real People
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: CP：温帕温分级：NC-17简介：ABO/双OPWP/不要在意细节/一辆加长车/也许没那么好吃





	【wanlson】花絮

Patrick坐在导演的房车里，他把车在摄影棚外不远处的露天停车场停好，没有走下车子只是继续坐在驾驶室里没有动弹。简直是要为他的心情佐证一般，澳大利亚七月的阴冷寒风从半开的车窗吹得人也跟着打了个冷颤。他长吁短叹了一阵又去看手机屏幕显示的消息，尽管他已经读了很多遍。

“Patty对不起，我要更晚才能去了，还要补拍几个镜头。”句尾附上一颗亮晶晶的心形图案。

不情不愿地敲了一句“好吧”再加个哭泣表情。他已经不想去思考接下来该怎么办。哦，也许，首先他得打开暖气。

Patrick设置好温度，出风口扑面而来持续的混合了松果香味的暖风。就像James的吐息把他又软又热地包围起来。Omega舒服地叹了口气，开始幻想恋人的唇舌湿润地从耳边掠过。他舔舔嘴唇从驾驶室转移到车厢。

 

“Patty坏孩子！说好的一起玩，怎么自己先开始？”James埋怨的声音伴随室外的冷空气把Patrick吓得一个激灵，而此时他躺在车内的小床上，手指正在下面忘情地搅动着。他的腿大幅度的打开，整个潮湿泛红的股间都冲着拉开车门的男人展现出来。

Patrick连忙把腿合拢，但还没舍得把手拿出来，他仅仅能委屈地向James示弱：“可我等不及了Jimmy！”

“亏我还给你带了好玩的。”James举高手中黑色的塑胶袋晃了晃，看到Patrick可怜又期待的表情，已经藏不住眼角玩味的笑意。

 

 

“首先，是给Patty的生日礼物，跑了好多家店才订制到的。”James从袋子里翻找出一件包装精美打着香槟色绸缎蝴蝶结的小盒子，把它放在Patrick还未脱去衬衫的胸膛上，用眼神示意对方拆开包装。

 

Patrick把丝带扯开丢到一旁的小桌子上，掀开盖子那之中躺着一套衬衫夹，传统意义上的衬衫夹通常都是平淡的素色，眼前这套则不尽相同：两条白色环形的宽幅皮筋圈上，各自延伸出三条带有鸭嘴夹的长条状皮筋。每一根皮筋上都缝制着针角细致样式华丽的纯白蕾丝。

“这是，情趣用品吧！”Patrick抬手捂住了眼睛，不想再直视第二眼。

“你以前演舞台剧应该经常穿吧？防止衣服下摆从裤子里跑出来。”

“那也不会是这种款式！”

“给可爱的omega，没有任何问题！来，换上吧！”这样说着就开始拉开绳圈试图往Patrick腿上扣的James。

“才不要！你这家伙，一会心灵受挫的可是我啊！”语言上猛烈抗议，手也急忙抓住James的手阻止。

“这份充满爱的礼物你要浪费掉吗？”是摆出一副无辜模样的小混蛋。

“好啦！我自己来还不行吗？”脸颊已经涨红了，Patrick抓起一手的蕾丝花边就往隔间逃去。

 

James在外面气定神闲地等他换好出来。一身衬衫被崩得笔挺，衬衫之下的大腿上段却凸显出衬衫夹的形状。他线条流畅优雅如同雕塑而成的双腿上，皮肉被勒得突出，花边成了奶油色皮肤上浑然天成的装饰纹样。

高大的男人因为蕾丝布料陌生的摩擦感羞赧得说不出话来，走路的步伐都找不到节奏。反手想关上门又找不到把手，手指在空气中徒然抓了几下最后抓到了门框边缘带上了门。

看着他好像一只不知所措、原地蹒跚的巨型兔子，James忍笑咬到下唇都开始痛了。

“你真可爱。”根本分不清是鼓励还是调笑的话语，James迎上去用右手去触摸他腿上浮现的皮筋纹路，左臂为了防止大兔子受惊逃走撑住门边，把他困在眼前。

“真是坏心眼。”Patrick扭过头不去看James的动作，喉咙却下意识地产生吞咽反应。

“我只是在做让我们变得舒服的事情，Patty不想吗？”随语言一起撩拨的还有向大腿根部移动的手指。

没有等到回答，等到的只有难耐地咬上James脖颈的齿尖。牙齿的力道却很轻，怕弄痛他一样带着十足的珍视，轻咬给人痒而有趣的触感。

“别急。”James把左手从门上撤回，圈住Patrick的背，隔着衬衫光滑的布料也能感受得到锻炼有素的背肌的走势。手掌安抚性地揉起Patrick的后颈，另一只手则用指尖隔层内裤在他两腿间的地方抚弄揉搓。Patrick眯起眼睛喉咙里像小动物呼噜般发出满意轻哼，随着抚触开始散发出好闻的乳香味的信息素，一层一层缠在James的鼻尖上。

James趴在Patrick的怀里，同时享受着他低头在自己腺体上的厮磨。他感觉十分兴奋，屁股里也渐渐渗出动情的汁液来。James却不急于褪下Patrick的裤子，手从下面上移在对方的胸口，指尖透过衬衫划过乳头的位置。

“这里，已经硬梆梆的了，明明都没碰过。感觉舒服吗？饥渴的Patty？”坏心眼地嘲弄，不等他回应便低下头隔着衣服含住坚挺起来的颗粒，让男人的反驳话语梗在喉口。

一下一下地被吸吮乳头，潮湿的唾液把白衬衫的一小块浸湿成半透明的状态。甜美的感觉从胸口向腰间传递，体感温度直线上升。这甜美持续太久，James没完没了地含着那块肉粒舔咬。终于离开他胸膛时，乳尖已经变得红肿，像熟透了的浆果马上就要隔着衣料爆发出甜腻的果汁。

James终于开始解他的纽扣，Patrick把身体的力气都倚在门板上。因为皮肤突然暴露在外感受到凉意，Patrick抖了一下，视线顺着James的目光，看到了自己从胸口至胯部的一整片裸露皮肤，和大腿上层叠的手工花样。

“真好看！”James把手覆盖在那上面发出心满意足的赞赏。

“有什么好看的，中年大叔穿着这个不变态吗？”他嘟嘟哝哝抱怨。

James蹲下来，仰头看他：“我应该把这个角度的风景拍下来。你这样完美的Omega的身体也只有这样完美的手工艺品才衬得上它。”一本正经说浑话，换来Patrick眼角都皱起来的笑。他用食指挑起一根皮筋，拉起又放松。啪的一下，在光滑的腿根皮肤上留下一道薄红。随后把内裤也扯下一半，露出半勃起的阴茎。

“让你更舒服吧，Patty。”就着蹲下的姿势，一手扶住Patrick的腿，一手拖起囊袋揉搓，用唇舌爱抚它，像品尝冰条那样伸出舌尖轻舔前端再含入口腔内部。

“哈...”因为湿润又熟悉的快感发出声音，Patrick的心脏简直像要跳出胸腔般鼓动着，转瞬间自己的东西就在James的口中变大了。舒服得膝盖发软，Patrick忍不住把手指伸进James黑色的头发中扶住他的头带着他动。阴茎在口腔中发出扑哧扑哧的水声，挂在膝盖处的内裤，随着身体的扭动而彻底滑落。还有一个皮筋上的鸭嘴夹也随动作弹开，打到他腿上。但这疼痛已经可以忽略不计，不断被舌头刺激着前端的部分，让Patrick只能顾着张大嘴巴喘息。

又热又软的嘴巴放开阴茎的时候，发出啵一声轻响，Patrick还没来的及失落就又被新的剧烈快感引出惊呼。是James开始舔他的腔口了，他蜷在地上抬起头把入口的软肉包裹在唇舌中品尝，舌头在腔道的浅处搅动个不停，透明又淫秽的体液流淌出来也被尽数吞食干净。

Patrick的喉咙又干又痒，James的舌头比平常说出那些巧舌如簧的话语时还要更加灵活，过于刺激的舔舐让他发出混乱的哼叫。

“小Patty喜欢被我吃屁股。”他在下面含混不清地说着。

Patrick只能用呻吟回答他，努力扶住背后的门把手硬撑着自己因快感而发软的双腿。

“啊…已经…”他轻推开James，颤抖着射出一股股精液。粘稠的液体染在Patrick胯间的布料和蕾丝上，也洒落在James的黑色羽绒服表面上。

James根本没理会这些，又凑过去把刚刚射过的阴茎含进嘴里，不愿错过什么美味似的。

Patrick低下头，看到的是James向上看过来的眼睛，那中间有染上情欲的水光荡漾，他用低哑的嗓音问：“Jimmy也想要吗？”

“唔，嗯。”塞满东西的嘴巴里发出的应答近似于哀婉的呜咽。

 

他们于是翻身滚到床上。

一边交换亲吻和唾液，Patrick很快就把James压在身下剥开他的宽大外套，露出单薄得像小男孩的可爱身板，没再忍耐，他埋头舔了一口James从T恤领口悄悄露出的锁骨，又向上把吮吻落在脖子和脖子侧面突出的筋骨线条上。James仰起头几乎微不可闻地哼了一声。总是不听话的凌乱发梢扫到Patrick的脸颊和鼻头引来酥痒的轻颤，他皱着鼻子几乎要打出喷嚏。

James偷偷笑起来，他把脸依靠在恋人的肩膀上，闻到两个人的气息缠绕在一块，仿佛是两头毛绒绒的小型动物互相沾染上气味从而确定彼此的亲密关系。这个有点可爱的想法让James从心口溢出甜蜜来，他用掌心缓缓地抚摸Patrick的脊背，肌肉的温度透过衬衫传递到略带凉意的指尖，就像他们交换过的每一个拥抱和触碰般和谐，悄无声息中蕴含浓郁的暖色调，鲜红的、橙黄的，如同熟透的柑橘系果实，饱满而熠熠生光。

 

伴随来到唇上的热切亲吻，James的衣服被拉高，露出无防备的腰身和胸膛。双腿也被毫不客气的膝盖闯入分开，整个人岌岌可危的暴露在外面。

Patrick把腿上束缚的蕾丝解除，在James的胸口上下比划。

“你看，这样才更合适嘛。变成Bra，A罩杯的。”

“A罩杯也有A罩杯的好处你懂什么？”James笑起来，抽走蕾丝带扔在一边，“现在你的女朋友脱掉Bra邀请你来做一些大人的事情。请吧。”

“好的，我的小女友。”Patrick露出日光般温柔的笑。

亲吻像冬日雪花扑簌而下，密集又轻柔，感受不到重量却夹杂着酥痒的爱意。热烈的视线紧紧盯着自己，James被他那认真的表情迷住了，无论看多久都不会厌倦的漂亮眉眼，瞳孔里除了自己再也没有装进其他的景色。

感受Patrick在上方的重量，James甜蜜地闭上了眼睛，在蓬松的羽绒被子上扭动，气息紊乱，翘起的嘴唇发出浓厚的喘气音。Patrick用手指和舌头爱抚James的全身，快感让他的身体像要融化在被子中。舌头从坚硬的阴茎离开向后舔弄到入口时，James不禁叫出声。

他太了解怎样才能让自己舒服了。那些有感觉的地方，会让他红透了脸不顾颜面大声叫出来的地方，他全都知道。

缝隙处被Patrick用嘴巴弄得湿答答的，内部也被耐心地拓展。James被Patrick翻转过身体跪趴在床上，屁股高高跷起下面全被Patrick掌握在手中。手指在内部打转进出，弄出咕啾咕啾的潮湿声音。

“Patty，别心急，我们还有更有趣的没玩。”James扭头一副努力克制情欲的表情，虽然他也很想让Patrick立刻操进自己早已垂涎欲滴的生殖腔里来，但他还是更喜欢事情按照计划好的发展。于是他便翻身起来，让Patrick仰面躺好，再坐到他的肚子上。

 

小玩具们被从袋子里拿出来，摆放在Patrick柔软的胸和肚皮上排列整齐，他望着James从高处仿佛检阅军队似的挑选该先玩哪一个，不由得感觉有点好笑。

他很快就笑不出来了，当James把那只线控跳蛋塞进他的里面并把开关调大时。酸麻的震动沿尾椎流窜攀升，神经里看不见的化学反应让他又越过什么高峰似的，从屁股里又流出一大股湿滑的液体。

 

“你可真湿，我们的被单都脏了还得拿去洗衣店。”James这样说，其实根本没有过多在意，他垂下头去欣赏Patrick一开一合的淡粉色的腔口，粘液流出来仿佛是从晶莹剔透的桃子味的夹心糖果里淌出的半流质的甜腻糖浆。他这样想象着，感觉有些饥渴。

拿出一枚相同的跳蛋在Patrick眼前晃了晃，James舔舔嘴唇说：“我也要。”Patrcik把那颗圆形的小东西接了过来，手探到后面帮他塞了进去，James随后在被打开开关时发出餍足的叹息。

“还有这个。”他抓起了那根Patrcik一直不敢拿正眼去瞧的双头假阴茎，然后一点点塞进自己的腔道里，粗长又冰冷的家伙让他兴奋地叫起来，橡胶棒的头部抵住深处正在跳动着的玩具时James爽得腰眼一软差点直接趴在Patrick的身上。他用手按住Patrick的胳膊把自己撑起来。而躺在那儿的男人正望向自己下面一真一假两根家伙兀自出神。James拍了拍他的胸肌笑着说说：“亲爱的Patty，It's party time！”

在冷笑话中James的手从形状可爱的人鱼线向下抚摸，稍微分开了Patrick的大腿，把假阴茎在穴口处磨蹭打转了一会，回过神的Patrick则立马摇晃腰肢迎合邀请，他也难耐地在这盛情中慢慢把前端挤了进去，接着是一点点进去整根，他俩在愉悦湿热里完成了两人的紧密连接。

“哈…”填满和没入的快乐让两个人同时长出了口气。

“Jimmy…里面很舒服。”就着相连的姿势，Patrick摇动着下半身抱紧了James，他又空出右手摸到他们肚皮上紧紧贴合的阴茎来回撸动起来，他的指腹带有常年弹奏乐器留下的薄茧，来回描摹表面突出的青筋纹路，那里也渗出黏答答的前液来。

James轻轻提起胯部又重新顶进去，扭着腰左右摇晃，每次磨蹭都可以让假阴茎的两端细致地碾过他们各自的跳蛋。

Patrick被这小幅度的挤压折磨地从鼻子里发出难耐的声音，他撒娇似的去捏James小而软的屁股，哼哼道：“再动快一点...”他想自己这样一定会被嘲笑。

果然，James 趴在他肩上轻轻地笑了：“我就知道Patty最喜欢大尺寸的家伙。”

“我没有！”他捂住眼睛争辩道。

“你在片场看那些Alpha的时候都能从眼睛里射出精液来！根本恨不得他们把你当场按在那里操进子宫里去吧？大骗子！”James恨恨地咬了一口他的乳头，显然还在为白天他和美工组那位高壮的道具工人多聊了两句而耿耿于怀。

Patrick因为粗俗的语言，脸红从两颊一直蔓延到耳朵尖，他用他擅长的无辜眼神去向James示弱，又捧起Omega恋人的脸颊吻了吻：“谁不喜欢被Alpha塞满屁股呢？但我只想和你做爱，James，我只想拥抱你。”他说着挺动着腰使劲顶了一下身上的小个子。

这下轮到James红透了，内部的鼓动让身体也跟着微微发抖。Patrick的手摸着James垂落在肩头的碎发，在他纤细的颈窝落下慰藉的吻。

 

他们紧贴在一块，沁出的汗和私处体液的水份让Patrick觉得在身上起伏的躯体仿佛一条滑溜溜的深海鱼。

他搂住James不堪一握的腰身把他带起来坐到床沿上，用从背后紧密拥抱的状态重新插入那根已经变得滚热的橡胶。双脚踩在地板上有些许凉意，和James的脚掌心落在自己脚背上带来的温暖形成对比。他扶好Jame的腰线帮助对方坐起又坠下。乘骑位让每次进入都能顶在最深的地方磨蹭。James被顶得心肝发颤，软着腰被Patrcik带着动弹，漆黑一团的车窗镀膜上隐约映出他们模糊的光裸肉体，James羞于直视地用双手捂起脸。

猛然间，闪电般的快感从体内飞速窜上大脑，James啊地叫了一声，身体因这巨大的冲击不由自主地逃离似的抽动了一下。

“找到了！”唇角微微上扬，Patrick像是达成了什么了不起的成就似的，语气里都透着得意，“Jimmy你的反应好厉害。”

勃起被Patrick的手从后面握住，在空气里颤抖着从尖端洇出前液。屁股里的玩具还在坏心眼的对准那一点活动，一波接一波从尾椎爆炸开的舒服攀升上来就让他有种快要失禁般的射精感。

“啊…Patty…那里…不要了…”失控的喉音已经无法连成完整的句子，敏感点不断的刺激让他难耐地抖着腰。

“不要发出这么色的声音…”Patrick的低哑嗓音也透出上扬的欲望。他抬手把James的上半身扭过来想要接吻，看到他失神迷蒙的眼睛，呼吸凌乱地张开唇瓣露出猩红的舌尖。可爱又色情，嘴唇因为沾染了唾液而湿润发亮，像是鸡尾酒杯子边缘点缀的晶亮樱桃上那抹轻佻的高光。低下头把属于他的这杯特饮含入口中，是只属于他的宝物。

 

“Jimmy，从正面来，我想用自己的操你。”过了一会儿Patrick轻声说，放慢速度从他体内退出，一边把他紧贴在后颈的潮湿头发捞起，在突出跳动的腺体上吻了一口。

James抽出那根东西丢到一边，被遗弃的玩具打了个滚陷进床缝。他反身跨坐到Patrick的身上，反过手把他的火热扶住抵到入口，一鼓作气地全部吞了进去。

“嗯…嗯…哈…”呻吟擅自从嘴巴泄漏，“Patty，更多…”

这样说着节奏就陡然加快，撞击的肉体发出声响，他的呻吟也被又一个浓重的吻吞入肚腹。James觉得交合的地方被无数次的顶弄搞得要燃烧起来般发热，他的前端坚硬地贴在Patrick和自己的小腹之间，他们被浸泡在如潮的洪水之中。

在持续的顶弄和深吻之中，James达到了高潮。阴茎保持着高昂的硬度，前端滴滴答答地吐出白色液体，溅到皮肤上格外显眼。身体却软得不像话了，要不是被Patrick拉住就几乎支撑不住快要坠落，他被堵上的唇舌无法叫喊只能从喉咙发出断续的呜咽，生理性的眼泪涌上眼眶。

Patrick把亲吻挪到他的颤动的睫毛上，吻去了咸涩的盐分，又去吻了吻他的前额，“别哭。”

 

他们又重新躺下来，在James虚脱的余韵中拥抱、亲吻、摩挲着对方。就这样沉浸在安静的呼吸声里，James却突然说了一句：“对不起。”

“什么？”Patrick奇怪地睁开眼睛看他。

“明明是给你过生日，我却先一个人高潮了。”

这话说完两个人都同时笑出来，Patrick捏了捏James的耳朵，故意板起面孔说：“那你不会打算把我扔在这自己先睡了吧。？”他用还硬着的下面去磨蹭James的肚子，引来一阵怕痒的笑声。

“那晚安吧！”James向后躲闪开，还把眼皮紧闭起来模仿起呼噜声。

Patrick简直拿这个调皮的人没有半点法子，他想了想，突然捞过床边James那只跳蛋的遥控器，气鼓鼓地把开关一下子推到了最大档位。

小个子嗷地一声叫出声，挣扎扭动起来，活像条砧板上的鲇鱼。

“停！停下来！”他瘫在被子上，伸长手却也实在够不到已经被Patrick举高过头顶的遥控，他只得服软起来“求你了！Patty，我要痒死了！”

“那坏蛋Jimmy要怎么说？”

 

“我，我，保证，会操你。”他在剧烈的震动中断断续续地发誓。

“嗯哼。”他扬起下巴似乎还没有十分满意。

“还会，把你操到高潮！”这句咬牙切齿的话终于换来居高临下的男人的点头。

 

James又把他的大腿架在肩膀上从侧面磨蹭他，还一边眨着眼睛对Patrick抛媚眼：“我刚才射过了，这次肯定非常持久，你待会别哭哦！”

“别废话！”Patrick几乎翻了个白眼。

Patrick倒是从不怀疑James的体力，毕竟这是一位仅靠咖啡和红牛就仿佛能永远不睡觉，还能在片场跑前跑后大声喊话的40岁Omega。之前哪一次不是自己被他折腾地再也睁不开眼，在昏昏沉沉之中被James说还要再来的。

但他仅是坏心眼地在入口处磨蹭了，只不过进去一个指节那么深，欣赏前端去把滑嫩的褶皱撑开又退出。那双黝黑的眼睛在灯光底下，如同深沉的黑曜石直直地看着他，在浅浅抽插的同时观察着他的表情，见他逐渐露出沉迷松动的神色，James就又放下Patrick的腿，把阴茎抽出来让他正面躺好，埋头去将挺立涨红的乳尖咬回嘴里，用牙尖去换着边啃咬。

“Jimmy，别…”

“Patty也喜欢被吃奶。你的奶和你做的布丁一样甜。”他松开嘴抬眼对身子下面的人说。

“你要是有点常识也该知道一个没有怀孕的Omega的胸部里什么都没有！”

“那大概是大脑在分泌甜蜜荷尔蒙吧？”James在不着边际的话语中又用力气去吸了起来，用手去揉捏挤压鼓起的软肉，好像真能从那乳头中间浅浅凹陷的地方吸出点什么。

“别咬了，快进来！”他呼吸节奏变得更快了，已经开拓过的成熟的生殖腔将空虚感传达到大脑，他不满地轻轻扭动，希望James能进入得再深一些，又忍不住抬起小腿勾住James的后腰，试图将他朝自己压得更深。

“那坏蛋Patty要怎么说？”James得意地展开他的复仇。

“请你进来，快些。”几乎是用哭腔在恳求他。

“嗯，不错，继续！”James又对着他已经被口水弄得湿淋淋的乳头吹了口气，换来周围毛孔的战栗。

“把我操射…”

Patrick无暇再多说些什么求饶的语句，下一秒，狂热抽插的性器就把他扯入不可见底的沉沉夜幕里，他满足地颤抖着叹息出声。

James把性器推进自己所能达到的最深处，那等待已久的地方已经遗忘了之前的扩展，又重新蜷缩了起来，现在又被一点点重新从外部拓宽，滑溜又炙热的内壁瑟缩着将他重重包紧，有些亢奋，他一边勉强把身后跳蛋的速度控制到极限，一边在撞击中趴在Patrick胸上一通乱亲。

顶胯的律动带来的撞击和摩擦使两人都发出了愉悦的喘息，呼出的气息也如弥漫着高温的水蒸汽扑面而来。Patrick把失焦的眼神看向车顶的天窗。布满星辰碎屑的天空在他们头顶展开，像是一条倒悬在头顶的大河。浪潮伴随胸口柔情的舔舐向他席卷过来，如同一头小兽。他感到筋疲力尽，呼吸也快要破碎。身体下面缓缓流淌的温热液体像是滑溜溜的矿物温泉环绕着他们。

“Patty舒服吗？我表现得还不错吧？”James喘着粗气问他，他一直把自己往最里面送，那里又热又黏得缠住他，翻腾而汹涌，只恨不得全部塞到Patrick美妙的身体里面去才好。

他的呻吟在交合发出的啧啧水声和碰撞声中几乎微不可闻，指尖陷进了James皮肤中，他顺着他插入抽离的动作在床上来回磨蹭，后背一片火辣辣的微痛，他也不再压抑感觉直接哑着嗓子叫喊出声：“这棒极了！”他甚至觉得那里面舒服火热地快要流出岩浆。

“嘘嘘嘘！这会被外面的人听到哦，你可不想成为八卦男主角！”James直起腰来拖着软绵绵的Patrick摆弄着将他翻过身，然后伸手一捞小腹让他翘起臀部，从后面再次进入了他。Patrick狼狈地趴在枕头上把屁股高高撅起，他体内的小玩意也被开到最大了吧？那疯狂的节奏让他快要裂开，他用尽最后一丝羞耻心去抓住被角咬进嘴里，依旧止不住每次狠狠撞击时溢出惊叫。他被自己媚极了的嗓音吓坏了，想要控制，可哭腔被闷在纺织物里变得低沉之后反而显得更加狂热和淫乱。

James开始不受控制地在他身体中横冲直撞，他总是这样，没什么章法又总能弄得他快要升到最高点。Patrick的丰满臀肉跟着颤抖，那肉感十足的一团颤巍巍在他眼前摇晃着，让James忍不住揉搓起来， 光洁的臀瓣很快就出现了鲜红的印记。他又用指甲轻轻掐了一把，说道：“真想在Patty的屁股上刻一个纹身，上面就刻上James Wan。”

Patrick已经没有余力再去思考James为何在这种时刻还能有这样的奇思妙想，他简短地用气音回答他：“哈？”

“这样下次要是有Alpha脱掉你的裤子就知道你是一个和Omega搞在一起的O。再也没有Alpha愿意操你。”

平时总是笑眯眯的James唯有在床上才有会如此高涨的占有欲，就和搂着自己美味囤粮的凶猛松鼠一样，幻想自己该如何追着的敌人暴打。他想到此处不禁叼着被子扑哧笑出了声。

“你笑什么？”松鼠停下动作，要龇出他的大门牙了。

“强调最后一遍，我真的不喜欢那些A的气味。我只喜欢你的坚果甜味，小松鼠。”他扭过头向后递上一个轻佻的眼神，“有空去想这些，真的不如再用力点干我！还是你Omega的虚弱阴茎已经没力了？”

“那你可以试试看！”James直起上半身去撸动Patrick的阴茎，一边猛烈地耸动，皮肉撞击的音量陡然升高。

 

浓密的情欲交织成暧昧的模样爬上他的尾椎，布满他的大脑，敲击他的心脏。他知道自己快要射了，神经都充了电般在耳边噼啪响动像是要炸裂开来。

Patrick被快速的腰振顶弄得无法稳定，飘摇如暴风雪中的枯叶，发着抖的哼叫声从嘴边蔓延到暖气过于燥热的空气中。终于受不住般把精液喷在James的手掌里和他面前这块看起来价值不菲的素白被面上，乳白色的液体很快隐匿了踪迹。来不及胡思乱想被子的后续清理，甚没有喘息的余地，身后猛地一阵抽插把他从高潮的余韵往更高处推。

恍惚之中有人握住了他的手腕，他知道那手掌中熟悉的温度是谁，热烈而明亮的信息素的交缠在鼻腔里炸开，像淋满焦糖外壳的甜点般闪闪发光又香甜诱人。

 

 

James花费了极大的克制力把自己快要爆发的阴茎从咬合紧密的生殖腔里拔出来，带出透明的体液，在Patrick柔软的肚皮上里激烈地磨蹭了几下才把精液洒在了Patrick的腿根、腹部和胸膛上。

“哈…啊…”两人都口干舌燥地瘫倒在一起，随意地互相倚靠在一块。

 

已经困意十足的两个男人亲密地贴到一起。一整天的工作和活动令James感到膝盖和头脑都隐隐作痛，他眨了眨细长的眼睛对Patrick说：“Wilson先生，生日快乐。恭喜我们又一起过了一年。”

“你知道年的意义是什么吗？”Patrick捏了捏James的手心。

“什么？”

“一颗行星围绕恒星公转的一个周期就是年。只要能见到星空，我们就可以观察到年的存在。行星的自转倾角形成季节变化。”

“哈？”突然开始的宇宙论听得James一头雾水。

“所、以、说！”Patrick一字一顿极认真地解释，“每一年365天的周期，四季的交替都是非常美妙的事情啊！因为这之中哪怕一点引力的偏差，我们的世界就会全部不一样。就像我们一样，如果我没有读过那个剧本，我们也不会像现在一样一起度过美妙的生日。”

“诶…这样的类比我也搞不懂贴不贴切了？”James疑惑地皱起粗眉毛。

Patrick开心地笑了，露出一排白牙：“别管了我困了。总之，我的意思就是感谢宇宙的力量让我们能拥有这样的此刻。”

 

“就不能坦率一点说爱我吗？”

“我爱你。”

直球总能让人脸红心跳，Patrick看着James游离的眼神，自己也羞得用咳嗽来掩盖。

他们的坚果味儿同奶香味儿搅拌在一起，成了冬天里香浓又醇厚的热饮。

这香甜浸满整个车厢，那些灼热而芬芳的被他们仔细收藏，即使是苍白无际的夜晚也不会令它失色。

 

 

 END


End file.
